A Wizards New Hope
by revamped20
Summary: When Harry was little he wished upon a star for a place where he could belong. Little did he know that his wish would not only change his life for the better but many lives of the people who would become his friends.
1. Chapter 1

A Wizards New Hope

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Star Wars. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: When Harry was little he wished upon a star for a place where he could belong. Little did he know that his wish would not only change his life for the better but many lives of the people who would become his friends.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over radio.

Prologue: Beginnings

July 31, 1983

Earth

4 Privet Drive

Surrey, England

'Another birthday has come and I get locked out again.' thought Harry looking around for a soft place to lie down for the night.

'At least I can look at the stars and maybe find a wishing star.' thought Harry looking up at the night sky.

A bright shooting star grew brighter as Harry looked at it. Harry watched then said out loud, "A wishing star I must make it a wish quickly before it goes away."

Closing his eye tightly Harry wished with all his heart an thought 'I wish I may I wish I might have this wish to night. My wish is to go to a place where I can be strong and protect those who are in need.'

With the wish Harry fell asleep not noticing the shooting star stopping and pulsing. As he slept in the back yard of his aunt and uncles house a white woman appeared and walked over to Harry.

"What is such a sweat child doing out here after making such a selfless wish." said the woman kneeling down and touching Harry to see if he was ok.

As she inspected Harry she noticed something dark about his scare. So with a flick of her wrist pulled out the shade of darkness and said, "Now why would some do something so foul to your own soul as to split it into pieces up so that you can live forever. You must be destroyed."

The lady looked at the soul fragment moved into her hand then closed her hand so tight that nothing escape. When she opened her hand back up nothing but dust fell out of her hand and blew away in the wind. She then looked at Harry touched his forehead and smiled.

"You are such a brave child with a sad future." said the woman.

"What did you do to Harry?" asked a stern voice.

"Do not worry Minerva McGonagall I just removed the dark taint from Harry's scar." said the woman.

"How did you know my name?" asked Minerva.

"Because in a way I have always been with you witches and wizards." said the woman.

"What does that mean?" asked a confused Minerva.

"Let me explain when you were young did you ever look up at the stars and see the magic of the stars. Did you ever listen to or ask your magic for guidance?" asked the woman the woman.

Minerva thought about something for a few seconds then asked, "Are you magic?"

"To some, to others I am the force. But enough about me I am here because Harry wished upon my star and I am here to give him that wish." said the woman.

"What was Harry's wish?" asked Minerva.

"To go someplace where he can be strong and help people. I am taking him someplace where he can get better training for his own prophecy to your world." said the woman.

"What prophecy?" asked Minerva.

"Ask your headmaster, but do not expect answers from him. I must take my leave." said the woman.

"Make sure he is safe." said Minerva looking at the woman with hard.

"I cannot make that promise because the universe is a dangerous place. But I know somewhere he can be safe and learn. I must go now but know this Harry will be back. When and with whom, I cannot say." said the woman disappearing with Harry in her arms.

===BREAK===

32 BBY

Coruscant

Jedi Temple - Council Cambers

A meeting was currently being held and even though Yoda was paying attention he was pondering a feeling he was getting from the force. Yoda thought to himself, 'Boring this meeting is, but pay attention I must. I feel something important is about to happen.'

As soon as he finished that thought a blinding white light appeared in the center of the council chambers.

"I do not bring harm to you Jedi." said a woman in white.

"Then what is you bring?" asked Yoda.

"A child who will help you in the years to come." said the woman.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" asked a voice.

"You can call me L. For you see I work with the light side of things." said L.

"Well L may we see this child?" asked another voice.

"Yes you may but be quite he is sleeping." said L as another flash of light revealed Harry being held on L's hip.

"What is his name?" asked a female Jedi.

"Let's ask him I believe he is about to wake up." said L.

Harry's eye opened up and he looked around and noticed a few thing. He then looked at who was holding him and said, "I am not at my aunt and uncles house."

"No you are not young one." said Yoda.

"Wow your cool your green that's my favorite color." said Harry.

"Ha thank you young one for the glowing praise. Can you tell us what your name is." questioned Yoda.

"Name is Harry Potter sir." said Harry respectfully.

"Nice to meet you Harry my name is Yoda and I am one of many Jedi teachers here." said Yoda.

"What is a Jedi?" asked Harry trying to get down to the floor.

"Well we are peacekeepers and protectors." said Yoda.

"So you are like police or a bodyguard that's so cool!" exclaimed Harry.

A few council members chuckled at the squirming boy.

"I believe that young Harry would like to be put on the floor." said a male Jedi.

L put Harry on the ground and Harry looked everything and everyone with wide eyes. He stopped on a man with spikes coming out the top of his head.

"His head is pointy. Does it hurt?" asked Harry.

"No my head does not hurt. The spikes are common for my race. If you would like to learn about me or my race ask for Master Eeth Koth and if I am free I will try teach you." said Koth.

"I will leave the boy in your tutelage. Yoda I may come talk to you again later to explain things." said L.

"Before you go where is he from?" asked Yoda.

"He is from a planet in the outer rim of wild space called Earth. There are few if almost no hyperspace lanes near his planet." said L.

"So I can never go home?" asked a sad Harry.

"No we just have to find a way to your planet." said a female Jedi trying to lighten Harry's spirits.

"Oh ok. So when can I start learning?" asked Harry.

"Eager to prove yourself you are but wait until tomorrow we must. We will see if you are ready to join a youngling clan and which clan you are meant to be in." said Yoda with a smile.

"Alright I am still a little tired." yawned Harry rubbing his eyes.

A room was set up so that he could sleep in for the night.

The next day rolled around and Harry was ready to start learning to be a Jedi.

"Harry this is a Jedi foster she is going to look into your future to see why clan would be best for you." said Yoda.

"Ok." said an eager Harry.

"Very well let us begin." said the Jedi foster leaning down and placing her hand on Harry's head.

For a few seconds everything was quite. The Jedi foster walked over to Yoda and whispered into his ear.

"If you are sure," the Jedi foster nodded. Yoda took this as a sign and said, "Harry you will join the Bear Clan here in the Jedi Temple so that you can learn the meaning and they ways of the Jedi Order." said Yoda.

"Thank you." Harry repeated a couple times before he calmed down and was lead to the Bear Clan dorms by Yoda.

When they got to a door Yoda opened it and walked in with Harry fallowing. Yoda said to the other younglings in Bear Clan, "Good morning younglings"

"Good morning master Yoda." The younglings said at the same time.

"Today the Bear Clan gains another member. This is Harry Potter he will be joining you from now on until you complete your Initiate trials. So please work together to make each other strong." said Yoda.

Yoda watched for a few minutes seeing who would be the bravest to step forward to meet their new member. He saw two come forward almost immediately a Zabrak male and a female Twi'lek.

"Hi my name Dia Shala but can call be Dia." said Dia.

"I am Jayal Koten." said Jayal.

"Where do you come from?" asked Dia.

"Earth." said Harry.

"Where is that?" asked Jayal.

"Harry is from the outer rim of wild space." said Yoda.

"Really is he close to where I am from?" asked another youngling.

"Possible it may be youngling Koovo. Where youngling Harry is from we do not completely know." said Yoda.

"Then how did he get here." asked Koovo.

"The force brought him to us just as the force brought you to us." said Yoda.

"Oh ok." said Koovo.

"Koovo why did you not come with us to meet Harry?" asked Dia.

"Because I did not know where he was from." said Koovo.

"That's ok we just meet, names Harry Potter nice to meet you." said Harry.

As the rest of Bear Clan went about their business Harry kept talking with Dia, Jayal, and Koovo until they started their classes for the day.

Yoda went back to the council and told them about Harry.

"Fitting in is he, great strength and courage has he." said Yoda.

"We all felt his power. If he goes unchecked or unearthed but could he fall?" asked a dark skins Jedi.

"Master Windu watch him like all promising young Jedi but an extra eye on him we must for he is part of his own prophecy on his home world." said Yoda.

"Does he know of this prophecy?" asked Windu.

"No and tell we must not. For now he is not ready, maybe when he is older and is a Padawan we will tell him." said Yoda.

The other master nodded that they understood. When they finished they went about their duties or back to training their Padawans if they had one.

As the day rapped up and the younglings of all the clans ate and headed off to their dorms for the night.

=== BREAK ===

32 BBY

Coruscant

Senate Building - Palpatine Office

'What a day all everyone wanted to do was yell at each other. Sometimes it makes me want to kick Ewok.' thought Palpatine.

"That is quite an evil thought." said what looked like a man in a black suit and tie sitting in a chair.

"Who are you?" asked Palpatine.

"Ah it's sad that you do not know the voice that whispers to you in the back of your mind." said the man.

"You did not answer my question." said Palpatine.

"Call me Dark for I am everything evil and darkness that has always existed in people's hearts." said Dark.

"Well Dark how did you get into my office?" asked Palpatine.

"The dark side has many things that you have yet to found or you have yet to learn." said Dark.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Palpatine.

"Do not play coy with me Sidious it does not do you justice." said Dark.

"How could you know that name only one other person knows that name and they are no longer around to say anything." said Palpatine not trying to deny who he was.

"That is fine with me Sidious I do not care what happened to your former master. But there is one thing that does make me upset and that you and your predecessors have been fallowing a rule set out by a fool." said Dark as waves of anger rolled off if him.

"And what would rule would that be?" asked Sidious.

"The rule of two, Darth Bane was a fool to create." said Dark.

"But the rule of two has protected the Sith for-" Sidious started to say.

"No the rule of two was a crutch by a weak fool who wanted more power then he could handle. The question to you Sidious can you take the power Bane wanted and control it." said Dark.

"Not only will it be mine but rise an Empire with it." said a determined Sidious.

"Good I want you to head to Dromund Kaas you will find those who will aid you in bring the sith empire back to where it belongs." said Dark.

"In control." said Sidious.

"No, the Jedi believe that a child of prophecy will bring balance to the force but the light is wrong it is us sith who will bring the balance to the force." said Dark.

"And how will the sith bring the balance?" asked Sidious.

"That is for me to know and you to find out when I am ready to tell you. But for now go to Dromund Kaas and build your army of sith soldiers'. And use a different person then you are using for your other army. For they are soldiers of the Republic, they are not worthy to wear the emblem of the sith." said Dark.

"Very well I will do as you suggest." said Sidious.

"Oh one more thing get rid of order 66 you're not going to need it with your new clone army." said Dark.

=== Break ===

32 BBY

Coruscant

Jedi Temple - Bear Clan dorms

As the sun rose on the next day Harry was ready to learn more a to start practicing which he hope he did well in.

"Did you sleep well Harry?" asked Dia.

"Yup know I am ready to learn." said Harry.

With that the Bear Clan left their dorm to go about their day. They had no idea what the future might hold for them but some of them looked forward to.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story. Next chapter will jump to the 22 BBY so that we can have the clone war. If you are wondering about the what Sidious is going, well your just going to have to wait and see. About order 66 and other things that I change, this is my story so don't worry about it just enjoy the ride. Read & Review plz it make me fill better.)


	2. Chapter 2

A Wizards New Hope

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Harry Potter or Star Wars. Their respective owners own the rights to these two universes. I just came up with this story.

Summary: When Harry was little he wished upon a star for a place where he could belong. Little did he know that his wish would not only change his life for the better but many lives of the people who would become his friends.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"/Hi/" someone is talking over radio.

Chapter: 1 – Padawans

22 BBY

Chrisophsis

A republic gunship enters the atmosphere carrying one Jedi master and two Padawans.

On the ground clone troopers and two other Jedi look up at the gunship watching it land.

"I wonder who's on the there." said one the Jedi making a snarky comment.

"Have patience Anakin I believe we will find out soon enough." said the other Jedi.

"That is easy for you to say Obi-Wan." said Anakin.

Back in the gunship one of the Padawans looked at master Yoda an asked, "Do you think they will be ok with training us we are still young."

"Young as you two maybe but help you will to masters Kenobi and Skywalker you will be." said Yoda.

"I know we will do well out here Harry I know it." said the young female Jedi Padawan.

"Your right Ahsoka it is just there are so many things that could go wrong." said Harry.

"That is true young Padawan but with master you are and with them you will be in danger but look after you and train you they will. Do you both understand?" asked Yoda.

"I believe so master." said Harry thinking of what master Yoda said.

As the gunship landed on the planet it started offloading clone trooper reinforcements and three Jedi.

"Good to see you out of the temple master Yoda. Who are these two master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Meet your new Padawans. Master Kenobi meet Padawan Potter and Knight Skywalker meet Padawan Tano these two are you Padawans." said Yoda.

"You must be joking master they are just kids." said Anakin.

"Joking I am not Knight Skywalker train Padawan Tano you are." said Yoda.

"But I just became a knight master." said Anakin.

"True but the council believes that you and Ahsoka will balance each other out you will. Talk to masters Kenobi and Skywalker alone must I." said Yoda.

"Padawans go look for Commander Cody and Captain Rex find out if they need some help." ordered Obi-Wan.

"Yes masters." both Padawans said as they set off.

"What did you need to tell master Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It is about your Padawan Master Kenobi." said Yoda.

"What about him master?" asked Obi-Wan.

"You have heard that the force brought him to us right," both masters nodded both hearing about the youngling when they were at the temple even meeting him in the Jedi library a few times. Yoda continued, "Well in ways the force did bring him to us but not through a Jedi."

"What do you mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Ten years ago during a council meeting a woman appeared in flash in the council chambers she said that she brought Padawan Potter to us for a reason." said Yoda.

"And what would that be?" asked Anakin.

"He is here to fulfill his wish." said Yoda.

"What was his wish?" asked Obi-Wan.

"From what the woman told me it was to go to a place where he could be strong and protect those who are in need." said Yoda.

"Ok but besides his wish what else should in know about him?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I will speak with the other council masters to see if you should be told the other part about young Harry." said Yoda.

=== BREAK ===

22 BBY

Chrisophsis

"Doing chores, what do they think we are?" said Ahsoka not really asking anyone.

"We are still young. We maybe talented in our own ways but we still have things that we must learn." said Harry.

"I really dislike it when you make a good point." said Ahsoka.

"Let's find Commander Cody and Captain Rex see where we can help." said Harry.

It took them a minute or two to find the two clone troopers that they were looking for. When they walked up to the troopers they were a little surprised to see two kids in the middle of a war zone.

"Nice to meet you two we are Padawan learners Harry Potter and Ahsoka Tano we are the Padawans of Master Kenobi and Skywalker. Master Kenobi asked us to find you an see if we could aid you in any way." said Harry.

"They gave General Skywalker a student. By the way the name us Cody and this is Rex." said Cody.

For the next few minutes Ahsoka and Harry helped out with getting blasters ready. As the master came to the two Padawans Harry had an odd feeling and started looking around.

"Stop don't pick up the blaster!" shouted Harry to a clone who was leaning down to pick it up a blaster.

Everyone looked at the clone and tried to get his attention. Harry though quickly and pulled the clone towards him just as the blaster detonated.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I am fine master." Harry said a little shaken up.

"I fine thanks to Commander Potter." said the clone.

"It was nothing. By the way what's your name?" asked Harry.

The clones looked a little surprised by this question. "My name is Carl Commander." said Carl.

"Nice to meet you Carl." said Harry helping up the clone.

"Harry you do know that in war clones die." said Obi-Wan trying not to sound uncaring.

"I know master but it does not mean that we cannot get to know them and then remember them after then have gone." said Harry.

"But making emotional attachments can lead to the dark side." said Obi-Wan.

"True it can master but if we close ourselves off from getting to know a clone any clone could make the other resent us." said Harry.

"Wise words does he say. Think on this I will, test your idea we will." said Yoda.

"Thank master Yoda." said Harry bowing respectively to Yoda.

After things settled down Cody and Rex walked off to Harry and said thank you saving one of their brothers.

"Padawan how did you know that was going to happen?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I did not know master I just got a feeling something bad was going happen and I looked for where the feeling was coming the strongest from." said Harry.

"Made his feelings will protect us better than this armor." Cody said jokingly.

"I do my best to help when I can." said Harry.

As time passed they got word of tanks and a battalion of droids where headed their way. The artillery that had been set up took aim at where the coordinates for the droids where believed to be heading. As the artillery starting firing taking out a few droids before they raised a shield to protect themselves and the tanks from taking any more fire.

"Someone is going to have to go take out that generator." said Obi-Wan.

"Alright troopers get ready-" Rex started to bark out orders.

"Captain I do not think that a large force would be necessary." said Harry.

"Why do you say that Commander?" asked Rex.

"Well if we could get a small force could get in the shield they could shut it or even destroy it." said Harry.

"That is a good idea Padawan." said Skywalker.

"Harry has good ideas sometimes." said Ahsoka.

Harry rolled his eyes which caused everyone to laugh.

"So if we go with the Padawan's plan who do we send?" asked Anakin.

"We should send two people. But sending two Padawans is not a good idea and having two Padawans watch stay here is also not a good idea." said Cody.

"I have to agree with what Cody says." said Obi-Wan.

"Maybe one Padawan and one master can find a way to sneak around the shield and get to the generator." suggested Harry.

"I think me and Ahsoka will take this task." said Anakin.

"Maybe you should take a few clones in case you need a quick exit." said Harry.

"That's two in one day Harry for having good ideas. It's a new record." said Ahsoka.

"I wish you luck out there Ahsoka and be careful." said Harry.

After Ahsoka, Anakin, and a few clones left; Harry and Obi-Wan started setting up a defense for to protect the artillery. (A/N: for those of you who have seen the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Movie you know what happens in the battle so I am not going to go through. If you have not seen the movie yet first finish reading the chapter; then go rent the movie or look up the Battle of Chrisophsis.) When the battle was finished and the dust was settled and the wounded or dead were accounted for things started to settle down.

Ahsoka and Anakin came back alive which was good news. As they were getting settled Harry stopped moving which people noticed after a few minutes Harry started walking to a building which look like it had been abandoned for hundreds if not thousands of years.

"Harry where are you going?" asked Ahsoka.

Harry did not respond just keep walking to a set of stairs that lead down wards. When the others fallowed Harry down they noticed that the as they went deeper the stranger the walls looked. They stopped looking like a story and started looking more like a very old nice hotel. Harry stopped in front of a room which lit up with what looked like holographic lock which had unlocking moving around (A/N: think of the dead space door locks.) When it was finished the door opened to a room that look like and to those who could smell it had not been clean in hundreds of years.

When the door closed a recording played "_If you are hearing this then something was calling you here. What was calling I do not know but know this whatever information is held in the book on the pedestal will help you if you need it. I was lost and stranded on this planet during the great hyperspace war. The people on this planet said that their planet never got outsiders and that a legend an outsider would come in a time of a great war and protect their world from it. So I decide to stay on this world and help them with whatever way I could, it took years to completely gain their trust but once I did I started to hear something calling to me. That voice lead me here and told me of a terribly evil would befall this people unless I took a strange armor and protected the people of this world. To make a long story short I completed my task and when my last days where coming I came here and sealed the door to this room. So if you were able to get through the door then you are meant for the information and I wish you luck in the trials ahead of you_." The recording cut off and everyone started looking for a pedestal it wasn't until Harry walked over to that everyone noticed the book. When Harry picked up the book everything went deathly quiet, the book shook then somehow rapped itself around Harry's head. Harry was the only one who did not try to get the book off of his head. Another recording played it said, "_Do not try to force the book of whomevers head it is latched onto it is only downloading the information into the persons head and making sure whomever head it is on will use the information for justly purposes. It will not kill the person so just give the book time it shouldn't take too long_." So they waited and when the book was finished it put itself back onto the pedestal and Harry fell onto the ground.

"We need to get Harry to bed." said Ahsoka.

"Bring the book." Harry moaned out.

One of the clones grabbed the book and they left the building. When left the building the called for a medical evac Harry. The evac took Harry to the sickbay aboard the ship in orbit over the planet. It would be awhile before Harry would wake up.

(A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now if you are wondering there is going to be a poll up for which armor Harry will use so look on my page to make your decision. Please Read & Review it will make me happy.)


End file.
